Camino a casa
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Francis y Alfred siempre se van a casa juntos, un día, una conversacion en casa del ultimo quizás provoque un cambio -¿Ya te le declaraste a Arthur mon cher?/-Tiene novia/


Hace tiempo no me pasaba por aqui...en fin, les traigo un fic FrUs no correspondido con ligeros toques de UsUk *c*, esta pareja necesita mas amor

* * *

"**Camino a casa"**

Francis y Alfred, de edades 17 y 16 respectivamente, siempre se iban juntos a casa, esto era porque Alfred salía algo tarde de la practica del equipo de fútbol, y a el…, bueno, le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero cada vez que salía, ahí estaba Francis y siempre eran los mismos diálogos

-¿Otra vez te llamo la profesora, Francis?-

-¿Eh?, ah si, ¿Te acompaño a casa mon cher?-

-Pero, mi casa esta algo lejos de la tuya, ¿No importa?-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no importa, ahora vamos, que se hace tarde- Y comenzaba a caminar, mientras que Alfred le daba alcance

Siempre era lo mismo, uno al lado del otro, de Francis; Alfred podría decir que no creía mucho en que Arthur dijera que era un pervertido, mas bien, era alguien amable y simpático, aunque bueno, Alfred era un despistado e algo inútil, ignorando lo que provocaba en Francis

Mientras que de Alfred: Francis estaba enamorado, si, no importaba que la mayoría le dijera que solo era un capricho, para Francis, Alfred era alguien con quien realmente quería estar, como ahora, y en realidad a él, los profesores nunca le llamaban, en realidad, sabia que a Alfred no le gustaba la oscuridad y decidió quedarse todos los días a esperarlo y acompañarlo a su casa

Pero, Francis sabia que a Alfred le gustaba Arthur, lo sabia, y por eso, no le decía nada a Alfred, que adoraba cuando se sonrojaba por sus comentarios, todo, si pudiera, se lo comería a besos, pero no podía, e incluso, había dejado de andar tocando casa cosa que pasara por su vista. Todos se sorprendieron, aunque con lo despistado que era Alfred, este no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia por el

Suspiro, le dolía cuando pensaba en esas cosas, así que, solo se limitaba a ser su amigo, su "defensor" de la oscuridad

-Oye Francis-Le llamo la atención Alfred, ya habían llegado a casa de este, y mañana seria lo mismo y así

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa-Y sonrió, oh, ¡Era un amor!, con algo de tristeza, Francis devolvió el gesto

-No hay de que, nos vemos el lu-Pero fue interrumpido por una mano que detenía su caminar, al ver, se encontró a Alfred, quien le miraba-¿Pasa algo?

-E-es muy tarde…-Comento ante la mirada confundida de Francis-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?, mañana no tenemos clases, así que no habría problema, digo, ¿Qué pasa si una nave espacial te rapta?-Y siguió divagando

-Vale, pero tendrás que prestarme el teléfono, ¿Qué pasa si mon cher madre se preocupa?, ¿Seguro que no molesto?-

-¡No, claro que no molestas!, vamos pasa-Sostuvo sus manos y lo adentro en su casa

Después de la llamada y del permiso de su madre, ambos estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión y hablando de cosas poco importantes, Alfred estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato y Francis, él no podía estar mas feliz, por un momento se quedaron en un total silencio, que luego se transformo en incomodo, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y de a poco se convertían en horas, aunque le doliera lo que iba a decir, Francis quería romper ese maldito silencio

-Y…,¿Ya te le declaraste a Arthur, mon petit?-Vio como Alfred se tensaba en su lugar y se sonrojaba mientras negaba con la cabeza-Te lo he dicho muchas veces mon cher, ¿No crees que es tiempo de que Arthur lo sepa?

-Lo quisiera así Francis-El sonrojo disminuyo un poco y ahora miraba hacia el suelo-Pero Arthur, el…, tiene una novia

Novia

Arthur tiene novia

Los ojos de Francis se abrían como platos y concentro su mirada en la de Alfred, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de este, se incorporo y algo arrepentido por lo que iba a hacer se agacho a la altura de Alfred, le tomo los lentes y los dejo sobre una mesita cercana

-¿F-Francis?-El mencionado no hablo, tome la cara de Alfred entre sus manos y le limpio las lágrimas y luego le abrazo en la misma posición que estaba

-Lo siento mucho por ti mon cher-Murmuro, Alfred solo asintió y correspondió el abrazo

Ese dia probablemente termino haciendo un gran cambio en la vida de ambos

_¿Podre decirte,  
sin ver estas lágrimas,  
mis sentimientos?_


End file.
